


锤基穴居人 Cavemen Thor and Loki

by Loptrrr



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal sex without lube, Cavemen, Community: norsekink, Discription of hunting with animals in distress, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non Consensual, death of a minor character, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 后入式性爱, 强制性爱, 狩猎的详细描述, 穴居人
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptrrr/pseuds/Loptrrr
Summary: 原作者前言：没错，我就是想写一篇他们两个人的史前AU，就是那种居住在山洞里，语言简单，用石器工具，身上带跳蚤什么的。由于两个部落之间的领地边界争议无法调和，Thor的部落消灭了另外一个部落。对方部落首领的其中一个儿子Loki活了下来，但是却被俘成了奴隶。对Thor的部落成员来说Loki就是一个外来者，他受尽惊吓，总是躲避人群一个人呆着，因此Thor部落的成员并不喜欢Loki。但是很快Thor对他充满占有欲和保护欲（而且他将Loki宣布为他的所有物）。对于那些敢质疑他决定的人，Thor总是当面咆哮怒吼回去，甚至用石斧招呼他们的脑袋。他是他们的首领，他绝不容许自己的决定遭受任何质疑（我并不介意Odin是否在这个故事里，他已经上年纪，不再是首领了。）本文题材。。。我比较倾向于是drama戏剧(幽默不是我的风格)。另外，Loki和Thor之间的性尤其是一开始的性更像是强制性爱，麻烦大家看的时候体谅下故事里的时代背景。+1000 Frigga在Thor离开（比如说打猎）的时候看护和照顾Loki，因为她知道Loki对她的儿子来说非常重要，而Loki也逐渐接受了Thor和她。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cavemen Thor and Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880518) by [Icemaidenstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory). 



> 终于翻译这篇我眼馋了很久的锤基文，这么多年来遇到的唯一一篇史前锤基文！！！第一次翻译长文，明明看文的时候感觉挺轻松，翻译起来却好难。这篇文剧情超精彩，而且肉非常还吃，所有萌点都属于原作者，不好的地方都是我翻译的锅！要是大家喜欢这篇文，请大家给原作者点个Kudos！
> 
> thank you @Icemaidenstory so much for writing this lovely and wonderful story and giving me the permission to translate it into Chinese, which I have read for so many times and can't wait to share it with other Chinese Thorki fangirls!!! 
> 
> Enjoy the every minute of reading it!!!! If you like this "cavemen Thor and Loki" and their love story pls click the URL links and leave your Kodus to @Icemaidenstory. XD

其实事情发生的时候我并不在。那些金发的家伙从北边来到我们部落的河谷，杀死了我的族人们。屠杀过后，晚上就睡在他们的床上。我之所以会知道这些，是因为我回来的时候正好赶上了他们的庆功宴。一开始我只是看见家里的光亮，等到我身处他们中间，我才意识到发生了什么。我僵僵地站在那里楞了一会儿，然后开始逃。

我飞快逃离那个被毁了的家，他们追捕我的时候兴奋地大叫大喊，野兽般的长嚎和尖叫充斥着整个夜晚。我漫无目的地逃跑，绝望地盼着能摆脱身后的那群人，保住自己的命。我从一块大石头跳上另一块，尽可能快地爬进不远处黑暗的林子里，之前抓的那些兔子也都从我的袋子里掉了出来。

身后的脚步声越来越远，我是我部落里跑最快的，没有任何人能抓的住我，即使我已经十九岁了，仍是部落里抓捕兔子的一把手。

可是我身后还有一串脚步声。

我向前狂奔，恐惧驱赶着我越来越靠近树林边缘。脚步声越来越响越来越快，我死定了！

我根本没法保持安静，我在林子里东碰西撞，大口大口地喘着粗气。他近得我几乎能够感觉到他就在我身后，但我还是继续跑着，即使接下来的命运早已注定，可我还是不想死。

就在最后一刻，当我感到他的手擦过我后背的毛皮时我转身回击了。黑暗中我全身紧绷用尽全力一击，后劲大得让我的手臂几乎报废。他就是个畜生，人形的野兽，大熊，而他现在就压在我身上。  
我被他压在身下，后背撞上地面，因为恐惧和愤怒大叫出声。我的部落已经不在了，我是唯一的幸存者，可是我也活不了几分钟了。周围一片漆黑，我冲着他尖叫，用手抓他的脸。他一个巴掌下来，把我的整个脸都打偏了。我狠狠咬上他的手臂，他大叫一声对着我又是一巴掌。这一次我直接两眼一黑，但是无论如何，我还是试着保持清醒。有那么一会儿我整个人都懵了，但是他还是低估了我，当他放松了手劲以为已经击倒我的时候，我抓住了他的后脑然后将自己的脑袋狠狠撞了上去。这一招是我父亲被那个独眼龙杀死之前教我的，那个给我族人带来灾难的恶煞。

大熊压在我身上，疼得闷哼了一声，对我的控制也松了下来。我用尽全力把他推开，因为一时的放松，他跌到了我身侧，我踉踉跄跄地站了起来。我还没走多远，他的手就在黑暗中抓住了我的脚踝，我又摔倒了。我用力往回踹他，听到他的闷哼，心里不禁感到一丝快意。可惜好景不长，他顺着我的腿爬了过来紧紧抓住我，逼我正面对着他。我在他的怀里使劲挣扎，可是却怎么也挣不开，我扭动身子不停试着翻身，可他圈着我，怎么也不肯松手。他身体的热度渐渐侵蚀我，我开始恐惧地意识到他勃起了，他的肉棒正抵着我的身体。

当他将毛皮从我身上扯下的时候，我感到一种从未有过的害怕。我在自己的部落看到过那些俘虏们会经历什么。他们在我的族人手底下尖叫，挣扎，流血。尽管当时族人们期待我加入他们，向部落证明我自己，证明我可以成为一个像我父亲一样的部落首领，但是当时我只觉得这些行为让我感到不安，它们是如此毫无尊严可言。

现在我躺在这个大熊的身下，他会折磨我，让我的血一直流到死去的那刻。

我扭动身体拼尽全力挣脱他的控制，可是这根本不可能。他比我高大太多，远比我强壮，现在他已经让我无路可逃了。

他撕毁了我身上的最后一块毛皮，把我推倒在一片落叶覆盖的地上。我紧抿双唇，绝不要为他尖叫出声，我才不要让他称心如意。他暴力地分开了我的双腿，挤到我的腿间释放出他的阴茎。我眼眶里的眼泪出卖了我，不过我很庆幸现在周围天色早暗下来了，让他看不到这些。

他的第一次挺进并没有成功而是滑向了我的大腿内侧，我快速地夹紧双腿想要困住他。我只得逞了一小会儿，他很快就挣开了。我在他第二次挺进的时候又尝试了一次，第三次他几乎已经插入我的身体了，但是我猫了一下腰成功躲过。他终于放弃，直接在我的两腿之间抽插了起来。我心里侥幸地想，也许我到死之前都不用成为一个禁脔了。

他抽插了好一会儿，这一次我虽然不情愿，但是没有像之前一样反抗。我不想他又尝试插进我的身体里。

他的动作越来越激烈最后射了出来，白浊的液体喷在了我身下的地面上。我利用他高潮失控的瞬间又做了一次反击，当我手肘的攻击落到他身上，他一阵窒息，在黑暗中闷哼，我趁机爬开。

在我几乎以为自己终于自由的时候，我们两人被他的族人发现了。他们带着火把，手持长矛包围了我。我试着放缓自己的呼吸，想要平静地死去。

“Sten.”大熊的声音从我身后传来。“Sten.”

我转过身看向他。他就像部落里的其他人一样一头金发，身材比我高大厚实。他的头发自然卷曲垂挂在脸侧，眼睛在闪烁的火光中看起来近乎黑色。他神色复杂地盯着我，他看起来。。。开心？满足？我不确定。但是他并没有生气，尽管刚经历过一场打斗，而且我还拒绝用我的身体满足他。

他们没有表示异议，但是仍然保持警惕。大熊向我走过来，我后退几步却发现自己后背正抵着他们的长矛。大熊抓住了我的手把我拉向他，然后把我带到那个曾经被我称之为家的地方。我努力不把害怕表现出来，又冷又怕地被绑在柱子上度过了一晚。后来他们之中的某个人给了我几只兔子，我很肯定其中还有一只是我之前抓的。他脸上的笑看起来有点自以为是。我吃了起来，兔子肉算是不错的最后一餐。我很想知道他们为什么会放过我，也许他们在准备一场献祭给他们神灵的祭祀。我的部落总是把狩猎时猎杀到的最好猎物放到柴堆上，焚烧献给我们的神灵。不过它们在被我们焚烧之前就已经死了，而我看起来似乎没有它们那么幸运。

第二天早上，他们收集起值钱的东西，食物和本该属于我部落的财产，返回他们自己的部落大本营。我被迫跟在大熊身后，他走得很快，脚步充满凯旋时的自信，坚定。我双手被绑住，走的非常艰难，而其他的人等大熊背过身去就会不停挤推我，让我走得更加踉踉跄跄。

其中一人从后面抓住我，抓摸我的后背，手指还不断往上移动。我吓得惊叫着跳了起来，而他们笑得更大声了。当另一个人拍我屁股的时候，大熊正好转了过来。他愤怒地咆哮，抡起手臂挥过去，将他们通通打倒在地。下一秒我被他拥入怀里抵着他的身体，他对着族人咆哮怒吼。

“Niye ！NIYE！！”他喊得非常大声，紧紧拥着我转身盯着周围的族人不错过每一个目光的对视。他拍了拍自己的胸膛，然后是我的，手劲大的有点疼。“Niye ！！”

我试着甩开他的手，可是他握着我坚硬的犹如烙铁。大熊又转回身去继续往前走，我被他拥在身侧跌跌撞撞地跟着。他保持这个姿势走了一会儿才放开让我自己走。一路上他的族人再也没有继续骚扰我。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者的备注：  
> 接下来的故事包含（作者）编造的一门语言，主要是用来凸显Loki和其他部落之间的沟通困难。文里等他开始学习这门语言之后，他也会开始翻译这些内容。如果一开始读者不懂也没关系，Loki一开始也是听不懂。  
> 但是如果你想要挑战一下，这门语言确实是从英语变形过来的，大部分都是一个单词一个单词的替换。如果有人想要一份他们说了什么的翻译就和我说声，我可以发给你。  
> 欢迎捉虫还有反馈，当然并不强求。 ：）


	2. Chapter 2

我们走了整整三天。因为一直都在空旷的野外，我们每次都只停下来做简单的休整。大熊每一次都会把我拉到他身边，双手环抱着我，两眼盯着其他人，像在警告他们有胆就来把我带走试试。他们当然不敢。大熊非常高大而且很明显是他们的首领。我躺在他怀里，绞尽脑汁想找个机会逃走，可是有放哨的人在，想不引起注意地慢慢挪开明显不可能，尤其是我双手被缚，什么也做不了，就连尝试偷偷避开他们都做不到。

唯一庆幸的是在赶路途中，我们并没有什么时间交媾，这类活动在野外太容易分散注意力而且太危险了。不过这些并不能阻止大熊在我们躺在一起的时候用鼻尖蹭蹭我的头发，再用手摸摸我的腰腹。他的这些“特殊关照”很吓人，我孤零零的，害怕极了。

第四天上午我们到达了他们的居住地。那是一座比我们四周的小丘，更高一些的山，半山腰处有一片开阔平坦的地面，我能看到炊烟从火堆中冒出来。我边爬边明白过来，原来他们将家安在了平地四周的洞穴里，洞口挂着兽皮抵挡大风。妇女和小孩们跑出来迎接他们归来的族人。

大熊长吼了一声，他的族人们纷纷响应。他拿下挂在别人肩上的袋子，拿出了一块蓝色石头。我惊愕地看着他迎着欢呼声将它高高举起。这块蓝色宝石曾经是我部落最珍贵的财富，它带有魔力，是我们神灵的恩赐，它上面雕刻着螺旋纹路，在日光下会闪闪发亮，它是如此的独一无二。

可现在它属于他们了，就连我也是。

有人狠狠捶了我一下，还充满警告意味地冲我嚎叫，我根本抑制不住自己脸上的愤怒。大熊转过身来，他的目光就这么紧紧锁住我，它们不像之前在火光下看起来的曜黑，反倒呈现出一种干净的蓝色，比那块蓝石更加透亮。他朝我走来。

我后退了一步，却发现自己已经被他的族人包围。女人们面带困惑看着我，小孩子们的脸上带着关心，男人们则更多的是不信任和怀疑。

大熊抓起我的手臂，拖着我跟他穿过人群。也许我将死在今晚，被屠杀在祭坛上，而蓝色宝石则有了一个新的归宿。我能清晰地感受到胸口的心脏，它正剧烈地跳动着。

然后我看到了他，恶煞！那个杀了我父亲的独眼龙。他在这里！我觉得我仅存的那么一点点尊严都将在他的脚底下土崩瓦解。这个男人长久以来都是我的一个梦魇，现在就站在我面前。他用完好的那只眼睛打量了我一番，手里握着曾经用来杀死我父亲的巨大长矛，表情严厉凛然。

“Thor，wa id di？”他问。

大熊哼了一声，“Niye.” 把我拉近了一些。

“Du thor du, je tejen ah dool.” 恶煞回答，紧紧盯着我。

“Ni-ye.”大熊缓慢地说清每一个音节，就怕恶煞听不懂他的意思一般。

“Thor-”

“NIYE！！！”大熊大吼一声，举起他的石斧。我觉得我快晕过去了，他竟然敢对着恶煞大吼大叫。我原以为恶煞只要凶狠地一个瞪眼就能把他吓晕过去。没想到却是恶煞后退了一步，他摇了摇头，没再说什么。他转身走开，不，应该说步履有些蹒跚地走开。让我更惊愕的是恶煞用他的那把长矛撑着自己，说到底，当初那个对我来说仿如噩梦一般的男人也已经老了。

我不知道杀他是否还像我以前以为的那么困难。

大熊把我拽往一个洞口，半路上一个女人走了出来，她有一头长长的金发，已经夹杂着银丝，缠成几股乱蓬蓬地垂挂在脸侧。她的目光在大熊和我之间来回。

“Niye.”大熊指着我又重复了一遍。

她点了点头，微笑着上前抱抱他。

“Niye som. Da gool seh yu.”说完，她放开他。

他把我绑在一个靠近入口的位置之后就将我丢在那儿。我坐下来，冷眼旁观这个部落为他们带回来的那些东西争吵打架。这些都是我的东西，我部落的东西。偶尔也会有人向我投来一瞥，面带嘲讽。孩子们被小心地保护起来，远远避开我这个站在他们中间的黑发怪物。我尝试挣脱手上的束缚，可是不像三天前那么好运，我只能坐着等待了。

那一晚他们办了个庆功会。跟在队伍后头的猎手们捕到了不错的猎物，将它架在火上烤，自己围着火堆跳舞，按他们特有的方式低声唱歌。我坐在远离火堆的黑暗之中，试着磨断绑在石头上的皮绳，可惜还是没有成功。

我远远看着火焰越堆越高，心脏都要冻结了。他们是打算烧死我，我现在终于反应过来！我就是一个祭品，不久就会被他们用长矛叉着推入火中，我的皮肤会一寸寸开裂灼烧。我开始感到恐惧，我还不想死，我不想被烧死。火堆那么灼热，我知道我到时候一定会尖叫出声，一直尖叫着直到那些滚烫的煤炭贴上我的皮肤，直到我停止呼吸。也许他们会大笑？又或许他们会载歌载舞看我痛苦得燃烧？想到这里我能感觉眼泪已经湿了眼眶。一把匕首！没错，他们会先用一把匕首把我结果了，然后才。。。才。。。

我两眼一黑，四肢早已麻木。如果他们现在就逼我走过去，我肯定会直接崩溃坐倒在地上。火焰占据了我所有的视线，直到火光中大熊大步向我走了过来。

他切断了把我绑在石头上的绳子，但是并没有松开我的手。他把我拎了起来，我努力不呜咽出声，我不想让他们拿我的尖叫声取乐，却也明白自己没有办法阻止这一切的发生。

让我意外的是，大熊将我带离火堆走进了我身后的那个洞穴。他提着我进到洞穴最里面，那里有一张铺着兽皮的床，他将我放倒在床上的时候，上面铺满的羽毛蹭得我皮肤直痒痒。

所以他想让我在死之前做他的禁脔。我没有力气阻止他，我的部落早没了，我的生命也即将终结。他会将我放血，我会被烧死，用来献祭给一个我并不信仰的神明。

他的鼻子轻蹭我的头发，厚实的手掌在我的腰侧摩挲。我躺在他身下，努力不让他看出我的恐惧。我知道我失败了，他躺了下来，手指温柔地擦拭我的脸颊，轻柔得就像对待一个孩子。

“Flacks.”他说，“Flacks.”

他吻了我，将他温热的嘴唇印在我冰冷的双唇上，我的身体控制不住地颤抖。他那让人发痒的胡子蹭在我光洁的下巴上，又是一件我没机会长大成年然后经历的事情。我那几根黑色的小胡渣根本算不上是一个男人的胡子，以后也没机会长成那样了。

他的吻深入而且持续了很久，重重地压下来，我的脑袋搁在毯子上，我几乎能感觉到毯子下面坚硬的石头。我试图挪开，可是无法动弹，我将被捆的双手抵上他的胸口推开他，但直接被他无视了。如果我有足够空间给他来上一拳，那至少能伤到他，可是他现在贴得太紧，我根本没法出手。

大熊突然支起上身，我有些诧异。他伸手去够边上的东西，它闻起来带着动物的腥味，他将手指伸入我的后穴，感觉起来滑滑的。我使劲挣扎，想让他停下来。

“Flacks.”他用低沉的嗓音又重复了一次，“Flacks.”

他将我打开到极致，手指给我做着扩张。我浑身僵硬，不知道他为什么要做这些事情。除非他是为我晚些时候更充分的燃烧在做准备？我知道我部落的女人有时候会拿动物的油脂来烤东西。这个想法让我害怕得嗓子一紧，满脑子都是大熊把我推进烧得正焰的柴火堆然后兴奋地看着我从里到外被烧透的画面。

“不！”我低声乞求，“求你了，不要！”

“Flacks.”他又说了一遍，手指继续推进。

他起身为自己的阴茎涂上油脂，我很肯定他就是打算尽可能深入地将我涂一遍，这样烧的时候就能更深入更彻底。而我被逼迎合他的发情，不过是给他带来的额外欢愉。

当他挺身进入，我的眼泪终于沿着脸颊滑了下来。

“Flacks.”又是这句话，但更加强势。我毫无反应地僵在那里，双手绝望地撑住他的胸口。

大熊插地更深入了一点，接着挫败地叹了一口气。他俯下身，曲起我的小腿，抬高挂到他的肩上，接着是另外一只，完全无视我的挣扎把我撑得更开。他抓住我还被绑着的双手置过我的头顶，我没办法挪动，他在占有我，而我双腿打开，无法阻止他持续有力的插入。

“Flacks.”他咬着我的耳朵轻声说，带着我的身体和他一起摆动。“Flacks, gool, flacks.”

幸亏有那些油脂，让他的抽插没有我想象中那么疼，但是我开始害怕它的结束，他会把我拽出去，和他的族人一起逼我走进燃烧的火堆，而我会痛苦地死去。也许他现在准备我的时候，他的族人已经在准备木柴了，他们将它放到煤炭上，让它慢慢燃烧，散发出热度和红色的火光。

他还在有节奏地抽插，我的身体也不得不跟着他一起时起时伏。除了他带动的那个部位，我全身都无法动弹，以现在的这个姿势，我没办法绷紧自己对抗他。他占有了我，而我只能无力反抗。

也许这样也好。我将回到我的神灵和族人的身边，我会跪在父亲面前，为我成了别人的禁脔而乞求他的原谅，他一定会理解我，我实在是无力阻止对方。

大熊吼了一声，将精液释放在我的体内，我想也许这点也会有助于我身体的燃烧吧。

他从我的身体里撤出，我就这么直挺挺瘫在那儿，一片黑暗中隐隐看得见他在笑。我马上就要死了。我试着让自己做好心理准备，试着不要害怕，我的脸颊上还流着眼泪，因为对接下来要发生的事情的恐惧，我的身体忍不住地颤栗。

大熊起身把我留在那儿。

这和我预想的不一样。我愣了一会儿，然后意识到他可能是去叫他的族人了。他们很快就会过来带走我。

我颤抖着双腿站起来，往洞穴的入口走去。说不定我现在偷溜出去的话，还有机会逃走。

我的运气和那块蓝色宝石一样都已经抛弃了我，我还在一寸寸往前挪的时候，大熊回来了。他的手里拿着一根骨头，上面还留了点肉。他将骨头递给我，坐下之后就看我拿着它。

最后一餐吗？骨头上没多少肉了，但是还有一些骨髓。我其实一点都不饿，但还是啃了起来。我父亲告诉过我，聪明人绝不会浪费食物。

我不确定如果面对的是一个很快就会被烧死的人，他会说些什么，也许吃东西也会是一种浪费吧。

无论如何我还是把它吃完了，用我的后槽牙咬开骨头，吸出里面的骨髓。大熊一脸兴味地看着我做这一切，等我吃完之后他接过骨头，随手往洞口丢去，接着他又把我推到在兽皮上，双臂环住了我。

“Da Thor.”他指了指自己。

“Da Thor.” 我重复一遍。

他的眉头皱了起来。 “Du. Da Thor.” 他又指了指自己。

“Da Thor.” 我重复，心里暗忖他是不是比平时更傻了。

“DU. Da THOR.” 他看着我的眼神有些绝望。

我就这么望着他。也许 ‘da’ 不是名字，因为很明显他把重音放在了其他几个音节上。 

“Thor?” 我猜。

他咧嘴一笑，点点头，然后指向我，“Jar.” 

“Loki.” 我回答。

“Lowki.” 他有点笨拙地重复了一遍， “Lowki.”

他将我拉得更近一些，继续抚摸我的腰侧，“Niye Lowki.”他说。没一会儿他就睡着了。

我还呆楞在那里。原本我很确信自己死定了，可现在我发现自己还活着，而且还不得不睡得香甜地躺在一个敌人的身边。如果大熊就这么认为我不会袭击他的话，那他就太过自负了。

但是我又能做什么呢？我的部落已经不在了，所有人都死了，身上的东西被剥下来之后他们的尸体就被胡乱丢弃了。我无处可去，没有什么地方是安全的。现在躺在我身边的大熊，Thor，就是我的所有了。

那晚我睡得很不踏实，时睡时醒几乎都是在假寐。我在担心第二天早上，我又会遭遇什么。不过我至少知道了“niye”的意思，它的意思再清楚不过了。

“我的！”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言: 大家好，文前小贴士。这一章Thor的部落会有部分内容复杂的对话，考虑到洛基还听不懂对话，所以正文中不会给出翻译。大家放心，对话内容并不涉及关键剧情，只要是为了强调洛基无法与人沟通而已。

晚上恶煞和他的女人会睡在这个洞穴的前部，我定定地看着他们躺下来。恶煞在轻声地发牢骚，我看到他转身面向我这里，但是在幽暗的环境里他看不到我的眼睛。我不知道他是已经知道我是他的仇人之子了还是说他敌视一切外来者。

那一晚我克制不住地胡思乱想，我不知道Thor打算留我多久，什么时候他的欲望得到满足，而我则会被他转交给他的族人然后杀死。我想不通留下我有什么意义，如果在我的部落，这种事情是绝不容许发生的。也许女人会被放过，尤其是长得好看而且看起来好生养的女人。可是，男人？

不，我的命仍然保不长久。

我不知道恶煞是不是真的睡得很沉，而我有没有可能在Thor厌倦我之前就在他现在躺着的地方杀了他。

早晨的光亮唤醒了那个女人，她起身走到外间。她在出口那里叹了口气，俯下身捡起昨晚Thor随手丢出去的骨头。她转头看他，结果撞上了我的眼睛，我正蜷着身子躺在他的怀里，他的一只胳膊还压在我的身上。

她温柔地笑了笑然后就走开了，显然对我乖乖躺在那里感到满意。我躺着等Thor醒过来，顺便清一清身上的跳蚤，准确地说是十四只。这张床铺该抖抖了。

几分钟之后那个女人回来了，手里捧着一个用兽骨做成的碗。她把碗放低到我的唇边，我尝了口里面的水，水很冰凉，缓解了我喉咙的干渴。

“谢谢！”我轻声感谢。

她笑了笑，尽管她听不懂我说的词汇，但是她一定知道我要表达的意思。

“Frigga.” 她说得很轻柔，还把手放到了自己的胸口。

“Frigga.” 我用同样轻的语调重复了一遍。

她指了指我。

“Loki.”我说。

“Lowki.”她重复的口音和Thor一模一样。她指向躺在那儿张着嘴打呼的恶煞，“Odin.”

我拒绝叫出他的名字，他曾经是而且永远都是那个杀死了我父亲的男人。

Frigga看了我一会儿，又说了一遍，“Odin.”

我摇摇头，眯起双眼。

“不。” 我说。

我的举动已经吵醒了Thor，他咕哝了两句，翻了个身，把我抱的更紧一些，顺便驱散脑中的睡意。

“Loki.”他低头冲我笑了笑，看向站在床边的女人。

“Madra.”他叫了声，她回笑，倾下身揉了揉他的头发。

“Gool Dawa Thor，da gat dool.”说完她直起身子，我看着她离开洞里。

Thor拉近我，亲昵地用鼻头在我脖子上蹭了蹭。我不喜欢这样被他抓着，局促地扭动身体，他换个姿势，我感觉到他的肉棒抵着我。

我继续挣扎了一下，可是就像昨晚一样，根本没有挣脱的可能。他挺身进来，我死死抑制住了一声尖叫，好在昨晚的那些动物油脂还留在我的体内。他的阴茎太巨大，胯部用力拍打着我的，我感觉自己的褶皱被完全撑开了。

“Flacks, Lowki, flacks. Gool Lowki, flacks.”他呢喃，不断亲吻轻蹭我的头发和耳朵，我试着反抗，可是最终无计可施。

我看到Frigga端着她的碗回到洞里，朝交缠在一起的我们走来。

“Thor, yu mud woo fan.”她的语气很淡定，把碗放到床边就离开，放任我们继续纠缠在一起。Thor射出他的精液时我的眼泪又一次湿了眼眶。他退出我的身体，把我翻过身来，深深吻住了我。

“Niye Lowki.”他又重复一次，擦去我脸颊上的眼泪，迷恋地亲吻它们，然后才探出身去拿过骨碗。

他的胃口很好，而且记得最后留了一口粥给我。我听到外面其他人起床的声响，感觉自己的心分裂成两半，一半想要逃离这个洞穴逃离Thor，另一半却根本不想离开这里，因为我知道一旦离开，我面临的只能是死路一条。

Thor站起来伸了伸懒腰，接着俯下身拉起我站到他边上，他把我硬拉出石洞，站到外面微曦的晨光下。猎手们已经集合，为这一天的狩猎做准备，检查自己的矛和小刀。等见到Thor他们纷纷挺直身体，只是看到我的时候双眼眯了起来。

Thor把我按坐在一块石头上，自己往他的族人走去。我环顾营地，心里偷偷记下下山的路径和守卫的位置。

他们正在争吵些什么，考虑到他们不停地往我这边看，我知道他们正在讨论关于我的事情。

有一个人幅度很大地挥舞着手臂，脸激动地泛红。

“Je tejen ah dool!”他大吼。“Da hew du craw pwo je hwew at!”

“Je niye! Da hwew craw lat Je!”Thor吼了回去。

“Jewa hwew seh je whe yu craw? Je hwew du yrustil. Je hwew fruk ah kindri!”一个女人喊叫了一声，表达她对这个提议的不满。

我缩回自己原来的位置，内心的恐惧又滋长了起来。Thor也许是他们的首领，但是在场肯定还有不少人会很乐意取代他的位子。

Thor的低吼夹带着愤怒，两眼愤张，我感觉下一秒他们就会互相打起来。

“Da hwew seh je.”恶煞从我身后发话。

我僵住了，能感到他那只邪恶的眼睛正看着我的后背。我不知道他说了什么，但是整个部落冷静了下来。

“Dadra, yu hwew seh je sten?” Thor问。

“Jar. Da hwew clat je a da, je hwew du gron rar wit wri kan hevin je dwon.”恶煞回答。

“Fwa i je fruk yu?”另一个人发问。

“Den je hwew hov wri *ded* kan hevin je dwon.”恶煞厉声回应。

对话间我的视线在他们中间来回移动，我不明白他们想要做什么。无论如何事情似乎已经有了决定，Thor看起来很满意。

猎手门离开前，Thor把我绑到恶煞身上，绳子很粗，而且皮节打得特别紧，我只能跟着他走。我觉得我可能会怕的昏死过去，因为恶煞正带极度的厌恶瞪着我看。我唯一确定的一点就是我的双手终于自由了，系了整整四天的皮结在我的手腕处留下了深深的印子。谢天谢地终于可以揉一揉了。

猎手们离开后不久一大群由妇女，小孩以及守卫人员组成的队伍出发往山下的平原走去。因为身上连接的绳子，我也跟着恶煞同他们一起去。

到达之后，恶煞给了我一个皮袋，指了指长在在我们眼前的绿色植物上的谷子。

“Pwuk dem.”说完他开始捡谷子。

我伸手趋身向前，有样学样地一边走一边将谷子带壳从植物上摘下来。我还没有老到记不得怎么去搜寻食物，而且我修长的手指动起来非常快。过了一会儿恶煞看了看我的袋子嘟囔了几句，听他语气不甚满意。但是他并没有再说什么，于是我们继续采摘。

到了中午，我们这群人已经到达了森林边上那一片植物比较矮小的区域。我看到那里到处都是兔子在进食，几个孩子想去追它们，但是他们不够快，或者说他们实在太慢了。女人们严厉地说了几句，他们就又溜回来了。

我想不通，如果他们不勤加练习的话，怎么可能进步到足够快足够敏捷去抓住兔子呢。我们的谷子收成不错，至少我是这样。正午时间是个好时机，大部分大人们都躲在树荫下休息。

在绳子允许的范围之内我坐得离恶煞尽可能得远一点，争取多休息一会儿。那些大人们看我的眼神我瞧得清楚，完全的不信任。我安静地呆着，试着不让我尝试解开绑着我绳结的举动做的太明显。

恶煞换了个姿势，我僵住了。他让我感到惧怕，即使他现在正蜷坐在阴凉处而已。他的头发与其说是金色，不如说早变灰了，脸上布着深深的褶皱。自从他杀死我的父亲之后我就再也没有见过他，他的变化让我感到不安，就好像我看到了什么本是禁忌的东西。伟大的恶煞现在是个老人了，只会小声含糊地抱怨，用他枯槁的手指捡些谷子。我假装漫不经心地巡视一遍我的四周，努力表现得好像自己并没有正在秘密搜寻一块足够大的石头好敲凹他头骨。

休息结束了。大人们继续前往平原上的下一个区域，我也踱回来继续摘谷子。

猎手们回来的时候，天色正在转暗。我远远的一眼就瞧出了他们这次行动并不很成功。他们的肩膀耷拉着，脸色郁闷。

我很理解这种感受。大部分大型的狩猎往往都是以失败告终，我的部落大部分时间都是吃谷子和水果，偶尔也能吃到鱼，当然还有兔子，我们一直都有狩捕兔子。

女子们举起她们手中的袋子，里面有足够今晚吃的谷粒，说不定还能留一些给明早。我把自己的那一袋连带恶煞的一起交了上去，我很满意地看到我的那一袋是最大的几袋之一，至少我不会因为对晚饭毫无贡献而受到责难了。

看得出来Thor为我感到高兴，他转头确保其他人都能看清他脸上的表情。接着其中一个猎手，就是我被抓的那晚给我送了一块兔子肉的那个人，兴奋地指了指森林，然后指了指我。

我愣在原地，他含含糊糊地对族人说些什么，反复指着森林和我。

Thor听起来很感兴趣，走过来切断我身上的束缚，抓起我的手臂拉着我往森林走去。

天色渐暗之后，成群的兔子出来活动，现在是抓捕的最好时机。Thor看了它们一眼，然后充满期待地看着我。他递给我一把长矛。

“Craw dem.”他说完指了指兔子。

我望着长矛，兔子不是这么抓的。我可以站得远远的用一把小石刀砸晕它们，但是最普遍的方法还是追赶它们直到它们跑不动为止。

我把长矛放回他手里然后出发。我听得见身后传来叫声，但我选择了无视。我没办法为自己解释，所以我也懒得烦这事。我猛地冲进兔子中，等它们逃散开继续追。它们走之字形的路线从一边跳往另外一边，想要摆脱我，但是我的脚步非常轻快，我猛地一扑，牢牢地跳到其中一只的头顶把它困在我两手间，然后抓住它。

我身子向后倒在一片泥土里，结果面前出现数把长矛。猎手们之前就追捕过我，难怪他们会以为我是在尝试逃跑。Thor也在其中，惊讶地看着我手中的兔子。

我温顺地把它举起，我没有帮助我生存下去的工具，Thor也已经证明了他跑得比我还要快，逃跑就目前来说根本不可能，我现在最大的期望就是多弄到些食物，让他们暂时别杀我。

Thor接过兔子拧断它的脖子，我小心翼翼地起身。

其他人皱起眉头。

“Peni.”他说，“Yu craw peni.”

他抬起手臂伸出四根手指，上一次我抓到了四只兔子。然后他又伸手扫了一遍他的四周，所有兔子都跑了，藏到地下去了。

“我们必须等待。”我解释。他们看起来很疑惑。我比了比手势，示意他们跟上，回到猎手中去。等走的足够远后，我坐下看着他们。

“等。”我重复。

Thor用精明的眼睛看着我。

“Stei.”他说。其他人忽然明白过来，点点头。

大部分人带些抓的第一只兔子离开了。Thor和剩下的小部分人留下来陪我等兔子们回来。

暮色越来越暗，一段时间过后兔子回来了。我们观察它们从地洞里爬出来继续啃草。有人用肘部轻推了我一下，我转过去看他，他指了下那片草地。我摇摇头，还没到时机。

我们继续等了一小段时间，然后缓慢地起身做好准备。

Thor倾身靠过来。

“Wa hew wei hew?”他问。这是个问句，但我不知道他想问什么。他指指自己和他的族人，又重复了一遍他的问题。

我猜测他问题的意思，指向他们当中两人，打手势指向左边，然后指了指Thor和另外一个人，手势指向右边，我示意左右包抄把它们困住。

我起身跑起来，身后传来其他人前往指定各侧的声音。我狂暴地扑到兔子当中，朝一只压过去，把它按在地上，啪嗒一声快速折断它的脖子接着站起身来，希望其他人也抓到了几只。

他们确实有抓到一些，但是不多。我穿过草地，气势汹汹地往另一只追去。它差一点就跑了，但是Thor突然从半路窜出来，它只好往另一侧跳去。我跳着跟上兔子，落地时一只手压在它身上，趁它还没机会咬我的时候飞快地把它抓过，拧断它的脖子。

我们又回到等待地点，大家都对我的成果感到很满意。但是我却因为之前极少的进食和睡眠而感到疲劳不堪。我们继续等，在天色太暗之前又尝试了一次。这一次我们没有成功，兔子在我尝试抓住它们的时候溜走了。Thor看起来并不沮丧，他双手环住我，把我揽得更紧些，然后我们一起回去居住地。

我没吃到一口兔子。肉被那些男人们分了，还有一些肉渣分给了他们想上的女人。我分到一小碗谷粥填肚子。这很正常，对这些人来说我就是一个负担，几只兔子并不能改变这个事实。

部落在吃饭的时候，Thor一直把我看在身边。我仍然不被信任，他们瞧我的时候我能看出来。我低着头，在他们面前尽量保持温顺的样子，他们人数众多，我不可能逃得走，至少目前还不能。

Thor结束他的晚餐，扯着我从火边离开。我紧张地咽了咽唾沫，可惜并没有什么用。我是他的东西，如何处置随他乐意。我让自己学着感恩，至少我没死，至少暂时不会死。最后等Thor对我失去兴趣，他们就没有理由再留下我了。

Thor开始亲我，他很喜欢接吻。他的嘴巴尝起来有兔子的味道，这让我很恼火。但是我已经不是部落首领之子，一个有一天也终将成为首领的猎手，我现在是一个猎物，被抓然后被囚，光会抓兔子这点并不能让我变得足够重要。

他的大掌顺着我的腰侧向下来到我的臀部，充满占用欲地揉搓。我让自己保持冷静，不要呜咽出声。我不需要感到困扰，我已经成了禁脔，Thor能一次又一次让我嚎啕哭得就像个孩子，但是心里有所坚持会让我感到好过一点。

他蹭蹭我的颈部，舌头舔舐，附上一个个湿热的吻，一只手探入我两腿间，从腿根处往前抬。我跳起来左右扭动，想阻止接下来发生的事。他把这理解成另一种暗示，将粗长的手指伸入床边的油脂罐。他手指的下一次挤入容易了不少。

我的喘息声在洞穴里显得分外响，他的手指在我身体里探索，我的双耳陷入一片空白，虽然又尝试挣脱他的控制，但是没能阻止得了他。

他换个姿势，把我抬起坐到他的大腿上，一只粗壮的手臂环住我，另一只在我的身下进出。他亲过来，我侧头躲开，他的亲吻落在了我的嘴角。

“停下来。”我低声哀求，心里却明白即使他能听得懂也未必会停下。我是他的俘虏，他接手的所有物，就是这么一回事。我不需要去接受它，我也没重要到能让别人考虑我的感受。

他的手指从我体内抽出，手掌握住我的臀部，不顾我的挣扎把我扒开，慢慢放下我的身体吞入他的肉棒。我感觉到他的撞入，一声尖叫打破洞穴柔和的氛围，那是我的声音，又高又尖锐。他缓缓地把我放倒，直到彻底埋入我的体内，他的粗喘充满愉悦，情欲充斥他的双眼，野性地看着我。他的胯部狂野快速地向上挺动，打断我口中溢出的另一声尖叫。这只会刺激他挺动得更加疯狂而已，每一次抽插都让我的身体高高抬起，再落回他的怀里，外头人们的响声穿透挂在入口的兽皮传到里面。

等他最后放下我，我早已累得根本走不动。我闭上双眼，他躺下来翻了个身睡死过去。

第二天还是这样，除了我更早一些被守卫的猎手带去兔子的那片草地。我还是捡了不小的一袋谷子，而且在Thor回到我边上之前抓到了两只兔子。昏暗的余光中，Thor守在我身边，等着兔子再回来。

他的手不停摩挲我的大腿，我知道他想要什么，我真心盼着因为别人在场，Thor不会当场上我。一直以来我成功让自己避免成为这群人的消遣，我盼望着这一点能够继续下去。

谢天谢地，兔子更加重要。我起身去追兔子，来来回回错失了好几次之后终于抓到了一只。我折断他的脖子爬起来。

Thor已经抓住了一只兔子！他站在那里两手抓住它，看起来对自己满意极了。他的族人围上来雀跃地捶他的后背。我心里一阵古怪的烦躁，这是一项能用于谈判的工具，我用来保证自己价值的东西，Thor却把它夺走了。

但是他早就把剩下的一切都拿走了，这一项又为什么不呢！

我犹豫不决地交出我的猎物，Thor抓过我，充满占有欲地抱住我。

我努力保持冷静，Thor动作迅速，是个很好的猎手，但是其他人却不够快，我看得出来。我仍然还有价值，除非Thor打算成为部落里唯一一个抓捕兔子的猎手。

我们退回等待地点，Thor抓紧机会亲昵地用鼻子蹭我，他的手探进缠裹我下身的毛皮里揉搓。

我不舒服地扭动，他的族人很明显都在看，而且非常享受眼前的表演。Thor似乎意识到让我困扰的原因，我没指望他会在意，但是他把我拉近然后盯着其他看戏的人。

“Niye.”他低声咕哝，眯起双眼。他们转身找点别的东西看。

Thor只抓到这么一只，他是动作很快，但是不够敏捷，不能像我一样快速转身。如果不是因为我不敢触怒他，其实他挫败的低吼还挺滑稽的。

我们总共得了七只兔子。除了Thor口中的汁水，我也没指望自己还能尝上一口。

我是对的，并且不带一句抱怨地吃下我的那一小碗粥。对我这种身形的男人来说这一小点根本不够，尤其是我还要每天跑动抓兔子。我已经是精疲力尽，可是Thor过来的时候却是两手空空的。我琢磨着有没有办法偷偷顺走点食物，他们的目光很可能马上就会从我身上移开。

我的运气一如既往的差。这些人并不信任我，他们一直不放松对我的关注，不仅仅是看守人员，还有女人，甚至那些年纪大些的孩子。我是他们栖息地中的陌生人，在我周围他们绝不会放松。这点是个麻烦，不仅仅是对我的逃跑来说，还事关我的生存问题。

我父亲老说我很聪明，可是随着我的尊严不再，已经没什么东西能够阻止我按照自己乐意方式的行动了。既然Thor这么斩钉截铁地把我称作是他的所有物，那他就应该好好喂饱我，我知道怎么做才能让这一切真的发生。我坚信我的机会就在眼前。


	4. Chapter 4

我已经习惯了和恶煞绑在一起。有时候我会无意间撞到他用那只完好的眼睛看着我，然后感觉自己身体的血液都冻结了。他当然知道我是谁，也记得我的父亲和他是如何失去那一只眼睛的。但是我们在平原拾谷子的大部分时间里他都只是无视我。那片平原是个好地方，只要你足够勤劳手巧，它就会赐给你足够的谷物。恶煞的动作很缓慢，他的双手比我虚弱，他的手指动起来也特别吃力。

除了我是个例外，其他人都会根据自己采拾的谷物数量获得食物，当然这些都是在猎手们吃饱之后。一个手脚灵活的妇女能够吃得很好，包括她的孩子也是。恶煞能吃到的不多，当我看到他只能得到很少一点食物的时候，心里有一种说不上来的幸灾乐祸。但是Frigga会帮他。她动作快，晚饭的时候会分他一部分自己的食物。Thor这个儿子也不赖，只要没忘记，总会分些肥肉到他父亲的粥里。

没多久之后我便明白过来恶煞是Thor的父亲。一开始我只觉得这是个耻辱，那么多人，当初抓住我的偏偏是我父亲的死对头的儿子。随着日子一天天过去，我看着恶煞蹒跚地穿过那片平原的身影，心里便没有那么介怀了。我的父亲永远都会是一个首领和伟大的猎手，而恶煞在别人的记忆中却会变成一个负担，一个“老不死”。恶煞的伟大形象会渐渐崩塌。

猎手们回来的时候时间还是下午。这一次捕猎他们收获不错。Thor大步穿过平原，脸上带着灿烂的笑容，猎物被他扛在肩上。

他理所当然地接受族人们的赞美，这是他应得的。我安静地站在恶煞身边，尽量让自己看起来温顺一些。我的心里也忍不住高兴，Thor的好心情无疑会增加我今晚行动的成功的可能性。

猎手们慵懒地在树荫下休息，而我们则继续拾捡谷子。Thor躺在那里看着我，一只手探到腰间的兽皮下漫不经心地撸着他的阴茎。我垂下眼帘视线穿过睫毛和其他人望向他，我之前在自己部落时见过一些女人想要吸引男人注意的时候会这么做。等他翻身将目光投向我的时候，我转过头继续手头上的工作，确保我的脖颈在他的面前一览无遗。让他对我充满渴望，让他对我充满欲望，只要我成功了，今晚我就有可能饱餐一顿。

有人就兔子这个问题争吵了起来。他们把兔子叫做prara。对此我不是很确定，但是我猜他们是在决定需不需要抓这些兔子。在我看来他们都是蠢货。我当然应该参与狩猎。那些平原只会让他们变得懒惰，总有一天那里的谷物会被吃完，到了那一天，他们甚至会为拥有一只兔子而开心不已。

Thor做出决定。他为我松了绑，把我带到那片兔子地。

中午休息的时候有些孩子们尝试抓兔子，但是他们的母亲们还是会阻止他们。她们责骂自己孩子的时候还不忘面色不渝地看向我。我是个陌生人，我所做的一切都是错的，即使这些事情能够喂饱她们的孩子。我的部落就不会这么蠢，我们会接受一切有利于我们的事物，包括新技术。

但是这些并没有拯救我们，我是我们部落最后一个幸存者，而我们的一切知识与智慧都会随着我的死亡湮没消失。

我抓住了三只兔子。Thor也尝试去抓它们，但是只有一次次扑倒在地却一无所获。我得咬紧双颊才能忍住不去笑话他那姿势奇特的着地，我还付不起惹恼他的代价，至少今晚还不行。

和往常一样他让我靠近篝火坐到他边上。我吃完自己那一小份粥之后把碗放到了我的大腿上。Thor还在吃，心情极好地撕扯那块烤好的熟肉。  
兔子肉还有剩。今天收获颇丰，都放在火上烤着，部落的人并不需要我捉的兔子。倒是孩子们都在看着它们。我毫不怀疑只要Thor一声令下他们就会马上撕开这些身子小小的兔子吃光它们。我深吸了一口气。Thor刚吃完饭，时机刚好。

我小心地把我的腿伸进他的两腿间。他定住了。这很好。我并不看他，只是移动我的腿，缓慢地磨蹭着他。接着，等我确定他的注意在我身上之后，我把碗举到嘴边，从一侧碗沿舔到另外一侧，扫过一片碗底。我用眼尾的余光瞄向他，又重复了一遍这个动作。

他的瞳孔因为欲望而放大，他从下午开始就想要我了，只是为了部落的安危而一直压抑着。现在没了这层限制，我敢肯定我已经获得了他所有的关注，接着我故意放下碗，看向火旁的食物，再回头看他。我挑起我的眉毛，然后等待。

他懂了。我可以从他的眼中看出来。现在我只需要静观他是否接受我的交易，还是说他根本不在意我是否顺从。  
他起身往食物走去。他并没有带上我的碗，这让我有些紧张，接着我看到他割下了一只兔子的整片后背。他朝我走来的时候还不忘咬上一口，然后抓起我的手臂，把我拉起来往洞穴走去。

等他族人的目光不再停留在我们身上之后，他将手中的兔子递给我。我接过后咬了大大一口，任肉汁顺着我的下巴流下。我一边咀嚼，一边抬起一只手放到他的胸口，揉搓上面的肌肉。他因为欲望微微喘息，往前走了两步，手臂将我圈住，拉着我贴向他。这一次我没有尝试推开他，而是往他的怀里靠过去，毫不羞耻地用自己的身体蹭上他，同时手还不忘跨过他的肩膀往嘴里塞兔子肉。他随时都有可能放纵自己沉浸在欲望里，到时候我就没机会吃完兔子了。我拼命让自己尽量能吃到多少就吃多少。

他用鼻尖磨蹭我的颈窝，手缓缓往下来到我的臀部。我尽可能快地啃着骨头，还不忘时不时配合呻吟两声。

他的粗喘低沉色情，揽着我往他的床走去。我舔完流到手臂上的肉汁，还想吸出骨髓。

可惜太迟了，他把我推倒在兽皮上，我不得不去亲他。我小心地伸长手臂，把骨头放得尽可能远些。也许等我们做完之后我还能捡起来继续吃。

我的手臂环上他的肩膀，贴着他摆动我的身体。他愉悦地呻吟出声，揉搓我的腰侧，亲吻舔舐我的脸颊和脖子。他的手伸到我们中间，扯下他腰间的围皮，下一刻又扯下了我的，然后把它们远远丢开。他甚至因为太过专注而忘了润滑。不过我还是及时抓起他的一只手掌，将他的手指放入油罐子。润滑的手感提醒了他，他的手指娴熟地探入我的体内反复抽插，亲吻那么用力，好像永远也亲不够。

他抬高身体滑入我的体内。我叫出声，但是这一次我并没有反抗，而且感觉也没有之前那么疼了。他开始认真专注地抽插，大力地喘息。

“Gool,gool,Lowki,gool.”他喘着粗气，每一句都伴随着猛烈的插入。似乎我的身体越放松越能取悦到他。我在他撞击进来的时候抬高我的臀部，配合他抽插的节奏。

这次做起来不再那么困难吓人。我清楚他不想伤害我，尽管这没有挑起我的欲望，但是我知道它并没有那么令人难以忍受了。

他的阴茎撞上我体内的某个位置，一声婉转愉悦的惊呼从我的唇间传出。我调整身体的角度，想让他再一次撞击那个位置。既然躲不开，我为什么不让这件事做起来尽可能舒服些呢？体内的那个点让整件事都变得简单了。Thor因为我的主动欣喜地呻吟出声。好吧，只要他别忘了是怎么让我心甘情愿做这件事的就够了。毕竟我不可能在他饿着我的情况下还这么积极地回应他。

他叫喊了一声到了高潮，滚烫的精液深深地射到我的体内。我们静静地拥在一起，找回呼吸的频率。他从我的身体里抽出来，躺到我的身侧。我探过身体捡起骨头。Thor看着我咬碎骨头，然后把骨髓舔着吃。

他忽然靠过来把骨头拿过去。我抵抗了一下，但是并不能阻止他将最后一点骨髓吃进嘴里。从他脸上的表情明显可以看出来他之前从未这样吃过。他把它递还给我，面上的神情写着“还是你来吧。”

我认为他的部落总有一天会死绝的。他们甚至不知道怎么去抓一只兔子，也不知道骨髓可以吃。他们除了野蛮人以外什么都不是。明明我们部落远比他们高级多了，最后却被他们消灭，老天真是不公啊。

不过神灵们才不关心公不公平。他们的神灵让他们变得更加强壮，而我们的神灵却遗弃了我们。我躺到Thor的怀里，试着让自己不要那么气愤。这可真有点难，不过我至少已经填饱肚子了。

明天我会努力多得到点早餐。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者备注：这一章又有一些内容比较深入的对话，而且其中的绝大部分内容Loki仍然听不懂，不过他能够听懂的那一小部分文中会解释清楚。对对话内容有兴趣的各位，这里补充一句，那些他听懂了的对话文中会给出翻译，但是这些对故事的理解并没有很大影响。（译者表示：锤哥儿砸可爱的Ullr上线了！）

第二天一早Thor妈妈端着早饭进来的时候，我正蜷在他的怀里。Thor舀起一口粥，正准备往嘴里送的时候，我打了他一下把粥抢过。我直接把手伸进粥里，努力盛起一大口。Thor转头看我，满脸怒容，但是等他看到我将手指放入口中缓慢地将每一根手指上的粥舔干净的时候，他停下了动作。我舔遍手指的每一面，不错过任何一滴粥。Thor的脸上写满了欲望。  
等Thor推倒我的时候，碗都快空了，大半份的粥都进了我的肚子。我希望Thor不会注意到他今天的肚子比平时饿得快，只有这样，我明天才有机会再如法炮制一次。  
恶煞看到这里很不乐意。他眯着那只眼睛眼睁睁看着我成功地哄Thor分了他一半的早餐给我。期间他试着想说点什么，可是Thor冲他吼了一声，无视他父亲不赞同，继续在我的身体上攻城略地。  
我透过Thor的肩膀看向恶煞，一抹得意的笑容爬上我的面庞。这行为很蠢。我目前所处的地位还远没有安全。但是当我臀部向上迎合Thor的冲刺时，看着恶煞怒容满面的样子却让我心生满足，皮肤一阵战栗。  
之后恶煞在平原上故意加快脚步，想要让我跟不上，但是我年轻而且强壮，我总是能轻松跟上他的脚步。他冷笑一声，把属于我的那个袋子甩到我身上。  
我早上的劳作进展顺利，又快又熟练地采集那些熟透的谷子。现在谷子已经开始掉落在地面上，几个星期之后就无物可捡了。我在想等这些食物都没了之后部落吃什么。到目前为止我都没见到其他食物种类。我希望粮食不会变得更加稀缺，或者迟些时候部落还有其他即将成熟的食物能吃。否则我们面临的将是一个非常严酷的寒冬，而我能够活下去的机会也将为零。  
午休时间我躺在地上悠闲地拔地上的草。手臂差一点就能够到的不远处有一些野花，我不知道恶煞会不会同意我把它们摘下来。

我的注意力被一个大约七八岁的小男孩儿吸引住了。他大着胆子朝我走了过来，但我可以看出他眼里的害怕。坐在他身后的朋友们假装没有注意到发生的一切。小男孩将我们之间的距离拉近。  
“Erd yu ta Urgdu?”他问我。  
我面无表情的看向他。我之前有在留心旁人对话里的词语，但是我分辨不出他说了什么。  
“Urgdu?”我重复了一遍。

他弯下后背，伸长手臂，摆成利爪的样子，呲咧着嘴露出牙齿，低吼一声。  
“Urgdu.”他又说了一次。  
怪物。  
我摇摇头。  
“Du Urgdu.”我继续说，希望我猜对了“不是”这个词的表达。根据我听到的它和我同时出现的频率，我对自己的这个判断相当有信心。  
他歪着头认真思考。  
“Pwo wa erd yu den?”他问。

我有些困惑。我想我认识“什么”和“你”。也许他是在问我是什么。  
“约顿人。”我告诉他我的部落名，“我是约顿部落的Loki。”  
“约——顿。”他重复一遍。他现在放松了不少，因为我并没有忽然变身成一个残暴的野兽，然后想方设法要杀了他。  
我点点头，指向自己。  
“Loki.”  
他做出了一样的动作。  
“Ullr.”  
远处的一个女人注意到了我们。  
“Ullr！”她尖叫了一声，疼得我耳膜都要被震破了。  
“Gat radi grim Je!”  
他火速飞奔回去，边跑边对着他的母亲抱怨。  
“Madra! Da por foo chatta a je.”  
“Da wier du! Yu sten radi grim je, hew yu listu da?!!” 她呵斥回去。  
“Jar Madra.”他的肩膀塌了下来，往他的朋友们走去。  
她眯起双眼转向我。  
“Hore.”她朝我喷过来的先是一声怒斥，接着就是实实在在的痰。（ She spat, first the word and then literally. Spit有吐痰，也有发生口角的意思。）我不得不翻个身，避免那口痰真的吐到我身上。  
“Flacks Sif, je hwew uy sort. Whe Thor gat slepi o je.”一个护卫对她说。是最早那天晚上给了我一块兔肉的那个男人。Thor叫他Fandral。他正尝试着让她冷静下来。  
“Thor ould du hov tejen je.” 她的语气非常气愤。  
“Thor hwew wa je leas. Lat won, Lowki sten wit ah.” 他回答。  
她向我投来不带掩饰充满憎恨的一撇，然后转身走开。Fandral向我走来以示支持。他将一只手放到胸口，“Fandral.”  
我颔首示意。  
“Loki”，我还是回答了，尽管我们并没有自我介绍的必要。  
Fandral瞧向我的目光带着古怪的热心。他对我从头到脚的打量让我紧张得浑身不自在。他看到我的反应，朝我眨了眨眼。  
“To kan hwew seh.” 他脸上扬起自信的笑容。  
我不是很确定他的意思，但是我转过身去，表明我对他和对话都兴趣缺缺。我可没打算被满心嫉妒的Thor揍上一顿，而且他很明显就是那种容易脾气失控的人，这点我已经见识过了。让我感到困惑的是，Fandral看起来应该是Thor最亲密的朋友之一，按理说他应该清楚我和Thor的事情，不至于会用这种方式看我啊？  
可是事实证明他并不是很了解。不过好在他接下来没有再继续骚扰我。对此我真心充满感激。  
猎手们抓住了一些小鸟，但是没有更多的收获了。我又一次被带到了兔子地，等着它们成群出现。  
“Thor.”一个女人的声音响起。  
是刚刚那个女人，Sif。她朝他微笑，很明显在想办法引起他的注意。这可麻烦了！我能活命这件事就指望于Thor能对我保持兴趣直到我能找到逃跑的机会为止。我不能给自己增加敌人。  
Thor转向她，但是看起来并不像她所期望的那样给予她回应。  
“Whe hwew yu snitks wit da ghen? Ah kindri ledis undatha theor e steor.” 她说。  
Thor皱起眉头叹了口气，我发誓他现在看起来非常不爽。  
Da leas du a snitks wit yu.” 他说。“Da leas a snitks wit Lowki.”  
我听到自己的名字，抬头看向他。他朝我笑笑，揉了揉我的腿。  
“Edel, Lowki leas a snitks wit Fandral.” Sif 骂了一句。  
Thor的手停住了。我能察觉到怒气逐渐笼罩了他。她到底说了什么有关我和Fendral的事？！！  
Thor转身，眼神扫过站在他面前的那群族人。  
“Fanral?”他的声音听起来太冷静，太危险。  
Fandral走了出来。他看起来很坦然，这正是我所希望的。  
“Jar Thor?”  
“Wa id di da listu?” Thor询问的语气仍然冷静得可怕。  
“Sif id chatta yrust du.” 他说. “Da seh, ut da waydas seh. Da hew du maim.”  
Thor眯起眼睛观察Fandral。Sif的目光紧张地在他们之间来回。我也是，我的命运就寄希望于Thor能够信任Fandral胜过信任Sif了。我到现在甚至都不确定他们在说些什么，只能分辨出是和“看”（looking）有关的事情。什么是snitks？这很关键，Thor并不喜欢我对Fandral“snitks”这一点……  
不对，等一下，我现在很确定我知道它的意思了。该死！这下完蛋了，而且还可以变得更加糟糕。不幸的是我还没有办法为自己辩护。Thor很清楚地知道只有在他给我食物吃的时候，我才会心甘情愿和他上床，这意味着我拿对他的爱慕当反驳的理由毫无半点说服力。众人都站在Sif那一边，他们并不在乎我能够给他们带来比我吃掉的数量更多的食物，我是个外来者，我根本不应该出现在这里。我早该死了，现在有了机会，他们很乐意修正这点错误。  
Thor转向他的父亲，恶煞，问了他一个问题。  
“Yu seh dem Dadra, hes Lowki seh Fandral? Hes je leas snitks wit je?”  
我死定了。唯一的问题就是怎么个死法。  
恶煞冲着我得意一笑。我早上还自鸣得意，现在报应来得真快。他就要开口宣判我的死刑了。  
“O rous du.” Frigga站在他身后开口说道， “Lowki fwa Fandral chatta. Pwo hes Lowki fwa Ullr.”  
她的语调带着不屑，我意识到她是在维护我。我朝她感激地笑了笑。  
恶煞看起来有点恼火，但是出乎我意料的是他并没有纠正她女人的话。  
Thor再转向站在他母亲身侧的那个男孩儿。  
“Ullr？”他问。  
男孩子局促不安地抖了抖肩膀。  
“Wei chatta, Madra hwew da uy. Je du urgdu, je Yo-ton.”  
不是怪物，而是约顿人。真是个好孩子。  
恶煞看起来被激怒了，Sif也是。Thor伸手将Ullr拉入怀里。  
“Niye som.” 他说。  
“Dadra.” Ullr 笑着回他。  
我没什么好惊讶的，面对我的时候Sif会想要得到Thor的注意和Ullr的英勇表现。他是Thor的儿子。不过对我的审判还未结束。Thor看向我和Fandral的眼神还带着怀疑。Fandral看起来很不自在，但是仍然一脸桀骜。他知道我们几乎没有交谈，当然不可能‘snitks.’  
我现在只有一个选择了，我希望它能奏效。  
“Da du seh Fandral.”我希望我学的词没错，“Da du leas snitks Fandral. Da du *stupid*.”  
我没有看向Fandral。我并没有想和他上床。我没那么愚蠢。  
我不知道他们的语言怎么表达“愚蠢”，所以尽量用我的语调清楚传达我的意思。我安静地祈求Thor能够相信我。  
Thor被我吓了一跳，但是看起来很高兴。部落的人很错愕，明显没有想到我之前会将注意放在他们的对话上。  
Thor放松了下来。他玩味地朝Fandral摇摇头，Fandral低头表示服从。  
“Apolo Thor.”他微不可察地笑笑，尴尬地耸耸肩。  
这次的争执持续得有些久，光线太暗，没法再抓兔子了。我们只好徒手走回去。  
那一晚我的晚餐少的可怜，但是Thor还是省下了一小块鸟肉，让我在和他上床之前吃掉了。今天我离死亡那么近，我乐意于让Thor感受到我对他的渴求。和这个部落一起待在这里，只需要一个谣言就能马上杀死我。Thor是我唯一的支持者，我不能承受失去他信任的后果。  
***  
谢天谢地接下来的几周都相安无事。尽管Sif很明显还是讨厌我，但她不再专注于赢得Thor的喜爱这件事。恶煞也只是在瞧见我的时候瞪着我看，很不巧这一幕经常发生。Frigga非常友善，她早餐的时候会尽可能带来大份一些的食物，还会在我们呆在平原的时候教我一些单词。  
“Sten.”她停在原地说。“Uy.”她又开始走起来。  
停和走。我告诉她我的说法。  
我们走的时候她调皮地说了句“Sten.”我停在了原地。她笑得更开心了。“Uy.”她一说，我就又走起来。  
“Gool Lowki, gool.” 她表扬地说。  
“这叫什么？” 我指着谷子问，希望她能跳过我说的词语明白我想表达的意思。  
“Whet.”  
“Whet.”我重复。“谷子。”  
她哈哈地笑，努力模仿我的口音，“谷直。”  
恶煞小声地悄悄冲我们发牢骚，但是并没有打断我们。他失去了捕猎的本事的同时，自然也失去了他作为首领了地位。Frigga一直都是一个优秀的粮食采集者，而且是整个部落最年长的女性。大家一直对她充满敬意，程度甚至远超过对她的男人。我之前见过她安慰Sif，让我吃惊的是，Sif并没有拒绝她。  
谷子现在更少了，它们一批批脱落到地上然后沉入土里，掉入土里的那些我们就不能再吃了。所以我们加快速度采集那些还留在植物上的部分。  
一天结束，盘点收获的结果是我们采集的粮食并没有很多。猎手们这一个星期以来的成果也不是很好。我抓的兔子成了一条性命攸关的食物来源。  
很好，他们现在可没法随便杀我了。  
那晚坐在篝火旁的Thor站了起来，举起双手。整个部落逐渐安静，等待他的讲话。  
“Wei uy ip iveh dawa.” 他说。  
等他坐下之后，我环顾四周人的脸。我不知道他说了些什么，但是他们看起来对此都非常期待。  
我一脸困惑地看向他。  
他冲我笑笑，手举到我们中间。  
“Wie.”他指向大家，“Uy.”他用手指模仿走路的动作。Frigga还没告诉他，她已经和我解释过“走”这个词了。“Iveh.”他继续说，举起手张开五指，然后将它们一个个指过去，“Onu, Donu Teveh Fenur *Iveh*.”  
“Dawa, 嗯。”他没法用手势解释“dawa”这个词，但是我已经从Frigga那里学过了。我不可能没注意到每一天她用来和我们打招呼说的话。  
我们将在五天之内离开。  
“Uy ，嗯……’去哪’？”我不知道“哪里”这个词怎么说。我摊手，耸耸肩，又看了周围一圈，来表达我的意思。  
Thor笑了。  
“A ah dover craw-erta.” 他回答我。  
我疑惑地盯着他。他抓起我的手臂。  
“Snitks.”他对我说完就把我从火堆旁拉开。

所以一个谜题已经解决了。等谷子掉光了之后，部落就会迁徙，但是去哪里呢？我不知道，Thor还没有告诉我，目前还没有。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：对话中出现的生词还是老规矩。只要是Loki听懂了的话文中都会给出翻译。（译者想说：被预告片炸出来想着论文之余更一章解解馋，没想到就这么巧遇上了一万字+的长章节，翻得去了半条命_(:з)∠）_ 文章末尾部分有两句锤哥和Sif那啥的暗示，给大家预个警，怕踩雷的跳过那两句斜杠的字就行。这一更有甜有涩，心机基对锤哥的调教还在进行中，请坚定锤哥是爱基妹的，笔芯！）

第二天部落众人开始打包他们的行李。我被派去野地上看看还能不能找到些谷子。恶煞和我一起去，Frigga则留下来照看营地。

我们的收获很少，剩余的谷子分布很稀疏，我们能做的只有尽可能动作快一点。我的袋子小的可怜。其他人进展得更快一些，已经远远甩下我们，到那些还没有怎么采摘过的地方了。他们运气比我们更好一些。那片地方还有不少尚未掉落的谷子。他们逐渐从我们的视野里消失。我没考虑过会出现这种情况，不过谁还会分心关注一个上了年纪的老人以及一个陌生人呢。

恶煞还在坚持劳作。他也看到了我们采集到的东西有多寒碜，整个人看着很烦躁。我反应过来原来除了我，部落里还有其他人，他们的晚餐也得指望于大家获得了充足的食物这个前提。

我们安静地继续手头上的事，暗下决心努力填满我们的袋子。中午的时候恶煞不打算停下来休息，我也是。但是我现在时不时会分神留意树顶。随着狩猎的范围不仅限于平原， 猎手们带回越来越多的小鸟。我很擅长捕鸟，而且我也想碰碰运气。

不过首先我得先说服恶煞。

我用眼角余光看他，等待他察觉到我的目光。

“Wa？”他呵斥。

我看向远处的树林，用手指了指。

"鸟。" 我说。"Da craw birds."

他的眼睛眯起。

"Yu hew wa yu dold." 他说。

我拽了一下将我们俩绑在一起的绳子。

"Da craw dem, da craw iveh dem."

我可以抓住它们，我可以抓到五只。

希望我的表达没错。

他看起来很怀疑。五只可不是小数目，而我手头上连武器都没有。

“Powe?”他问。

我估计他是在问我怎么做到，于是我弯下身，从地上挖出一块石子。它用起来并不是很顺手，但是神灵也没法经常给我送来合适的石子对吧。

我指了指一棵比其他生长得更高一些的桔梗。

“Seh.”我手腕发力，将石头快速掷出去。

石头将秸秆的顶部削了下来，我松了一口气。我做的不错，不过还不够完美。如果我失手了，那就再没什么机会说服他了。

"Da craw dem." 我又表达了一遍。

他先若有所思地看着我，又扫了眼我们四周已经无物可摘的麦秆。

"Hinahden, goinat liep flacks yu hwew hewr craw, ut i yu craw du wei uy a pwuk whet ghen." 

看来我已经得到他的同意了。他朝林子走去，我跟在他身后。我一路搜索地面，寻找适合投掷的石子。等我手头上集到三颗后，我将两颗放在一只手中，还有一颗小心地握在另一只手上。

我们蹑手蹑脚地走在树下，一边寻找好的捕杀时机。恶煞脚步很轻，他长期以来的狩猎本能并没有因为他日渐衰弱的身体而消失。他的独眼扫过树顶，头转向有鸟叫声的方向，试着判断它们的位置。

他抢先我一步指向树枝上一只又肥又大的鸟。他定住身子，我小心而缓慢地缩回手臂，祈祷我的神灵赐予我一个漂亮的掷杀。

石子正中目标，小鸟跌了下来。我们火速地朝它奔去。我趁它还在挣扎想要站起来的时候牢牢把它压在身下，利落地扭断脖子。现在它是我们的了。

我们愣愣地看了对方一会儿，两个人都在安静地享受这次本不在计划内的成功狩猎。接着恶煞转身继续扫视林子。

我们又回去采谷子了。我们还得回去做我们的本职工作，如果我们没有带回谷子，部落的人会不满的。不过后来我们还是偷偷回了一趟林子，我继续捕鸟。这让我心里好受了不少。追兔子那是小孩子的游戏，我之所以会去做，不过是因为我速度够快够敏捷。捕鸟才是是否掌握捕猎技巧的真正试炼。

尽管恶煞极力掩饰，我还是看出来他很满意。我捕到了四只鸟，现在正在抓捕第五只。我很高兴自己之前下的结论没错，而不仅仅是无稽之谈。

这个部落并不擅长小型捕猎。和他们相处了几个星期，我已经清楚认识到他们更适合组织那些大型捕猎。我相信等到了打猎的季节，他们当中即使是速度最慢的一拨人都能吃得到肉。但是在食物稀少的时候，他们也会过得比别人更艰辛些。他们要么应该一有机会就囤积食物，要么就该加快自己获得食物的速度。我不知道在过去几年这个部落因为饥饿的缘故失去过多少孩子。

恶煞指向另一只鸟雀。我缩回上臂，然后将石头掷出。打中之后跑过去，趁小鸟掉到地上的时候抓住它。恶煞偷偷想把我拽回去，不过他动作慢了一步。我在小鸟飞回树上之前抓住了它。我拧断它的脖子，满意地笑了。搞定！如果我是独自狩猎，而不是边上还跟着其他人，肯定还能抓到更多。

接着我看清了恶煞的脸色，他的脸上写满惊恐。

我转身，发现自己被一只大狗熊盯上了。它看起来非常，非常生气。

我撒腿就跑，恶煞也是。狗熊追着我们穿过林子。恶煞逐渐落到我后面了。如果他摔倒我们俩就都死定了。我回去抓起他的手臂，拉着他和我一起逃离那只熊。

父亲曾告诉过我，如果一只熊会追你，那很可能是因为她是一个母亲，而你与她的幼崽靠得太近了。如果是这种情况，你就必须跑，一直跑。她不会离开她的小崽太远，如果你一直跑在她的前面，她最后会停下来转身回去。

我还能听到它的声音，身后的恶煞早气喘吁吁了。我加快逃跑速度，心脏在我胸膛里狂跳。

不一会儿我们就跑出了林子，准备穿过平原。我看到部落的人已经打算要返回营地了。放哨的猎手看到了我们，向我们走来。Sif拉住她的手臂说了点什么，猎手的眼睛一亮。

我能听得到大熊越来越近了。它并没有停下来或者掉头回去。我身边的恶煞呼吸越来越重。

女人和小孩被要求先回去。但是有一个孩子并没有和其他人一起离开。Ullr挣开旁人往我们跑过来，手里高高挥舞着一根木棍。

如果我还有气吼上一句，我绝对要叫他快回去！但是我现在已经自顾不暇。Sif惊慌地尖叫了一声，猎手们纷纷朝他奔去。

恶煞和我脑里冒出同一个想法，我们可以往边上跑，吸引大熊远离孩子。但是不幸的是我们跑向了相反的两个方向。我们之间的那条绳子绷得越来越紧【原文是“The rope between us pulled taunt（讽刺的）”，我觉得作者这里想用的应该是taut（绷紧的）】，等我们跑到它的极限时，我能感觉到它深深地勒进我的手腕里。

我因为后坐力跌到了地上。大狗熊前掌离地跑到我们之间的时候吻部撞上绳子，绳索深深嵌入它嘴巴后部那块柔软的肉里，大熊痛得哭出声。

Ullr将手里的木棍向大熊投掷过去，只是并没有射中。猎手们赶了上来，他们的猎捕顺利不少，手中的矛全扎进了大熊的腹部。他们的狩猎技巧在这场捕杀中展现得淋漓尽致。团队之间的合作有条不紊，配合完美，成功完成猎杀。整个过程精彩至极，当然要是我当时没有身在危险之中就更好了。

我呆在地上，免得被拖入战斗之中。大熊另一侧的恶煞也是。绳子还卡在它的嘴里，所以它每扭动一下，就把我们扯得更近一点。我们只能一有机会就再次爬开。

最致命的一击是一个叫Hogun的人掷出的，这还是我被俘来了这么久第一次看到他笑。他的长矛刺进大熊的脖子，鲜血喷涌而出。它挣扎了几分钟，只是动作越来越虚弱。最后它虚弱地已经无法移动，Hogun将长矛刺入它的眼睛穿透头骨，了结了它。

Sif跑过来将Ullr一把按进怀里。

"Yu doofoo kindri!" 她尖叫， "Yu hwew hav bund fruk!"

我就这么学会了他们表达愚蠢的词汇。

"Ni por roondi da Gadadra." Ullr挣扎着推开她，转而扑进恶煞的怀里。恶煞还在大口喘气，看起来已经筋疲力尽了。

我也一样。等恐惧从身体里退去，我才察觉到我的四肢还在颤抖，两个膝盖不停地打颤。

我又跌坐下去。猎手们聚上来祝贺Hogun。

这么一对比我捕到的小鸟就显得几乎不值一提了。这只熊能顶大家接下来好几天的口粮。对于这次猎杀我并没觉得嫉妒，反而充满感激。只是这样一来，如果他们每天都能补到大型的猎物而我只能捕鸟的话，我还怎么向这个部落证明我仍有利用的价值呢。

部落里的人开始宰杀这只熊，我则坐在边上继续休息。等Thor带着其他猎手回来的时候，宰杀已经完成了一半。Thor开心地拍了拍Hogun的背，坐下来听整个故事。

恶煞把故事讲述了一遍，我基本上都没听懂，但是看到Thor的脸色在听到部落其他人回应恶煞的叙述部分时愈来愈阴沉了起来。等恶煞提到此刻正坐在祖父大腿上的Ullr的那段经过时，Thor的表情几乎可以说是怒目圆睁了。

Thor转向这个小男孩，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。

"Yu erd woo mini lat craw paar Ullr." 他对小家伙说。

Ullr做了个鬼脸。

Thor又抱了抱他，然后回身继续听恶煞讲接下来的故事。看恶煞的动作，我知道他讲到了和绳子有关的那段。Thor脸上的表情让我笑出了声，而这引起了他的注意。他抱着他的儿子，目光投向我。他们拥有一样蓝色的眼睛和极其相似的面孔。

我意识到我之前从未当着他的面笑过，尴尬地停了下来。可是没一会儿恶煞讲到大熊的脸撞上我们手上的那条绳子时，我又情不自禁咯咯地笑了起来。

"Ni por ta gool rikip, I wei hew ni la urpot.” Hogun 用很严肃的口吻说话。

我不太确定他说了什么，但是断断续续有其他目击了整个过程的猎手们表示赞同。

Thor一直听到了最后，眉头皱起。

"Wa yu hew ip liep trorres?" 他问。

恶煞的表情看起来有点内疚。我的目光在他们之间徘徊，想猜测他们刚刚说了什么。接着恶煞站起身往我走来。他抓起我的袋子把里面鸟都拿了出来。

"Lowki por craw liep urkes. Wei du hav smil wit liep whet." 他说。

部落的人看着很愤怒。

"Yu mamut je hav ta frukit?!" 其中一人问。

"Pwo hes Thor, whe je chatmut je a craw liep prara." Odin 冷静地回答。

"Je hwewre hav fruk ah." Sif抢着说话。

Odin神色复杂地看了她一眼，当中的含义却不太友善。

"Je por was lohin sloe induf a fruk da, fwa yu hew du osso a hav ta maim wit da ded whe liep berid por roondi ah."他说。

我困惑地看看他又看看她。我只听得懂一点点，但是从语气中可以推断Odin在对Sif发火。

Thor举起他的手。

"Sten. I je hwew craw urkes den wei ould mamut je, wei hwew du smil la berid. Urkes erd getta oten dan berid, inspicla whe wei mud a liep craw-erta. Wa hes je craw wit?"

这个问题是给恶煞的。

"Ta ruk, ta squa ruk." 他说。"Je tot dem fwa fruk liep urkes grim liep trorress. Je gool craw mini metts." 他回答。

Thor点头。

"Wei hwew esu je. Je hwew etch ah."

"Du!" 一个猎手咆哮道， "Da hwew du ertche grim ta urgdu!"

他应该是不想我做某件事，但是我不知道具体指什么。

"Den yu ould du at liep dool je craw." 恶煞说地非常冷静。

那一刻我从他身上看到了他身为前首领的影子，他看起来更加高大，冷静而充满威慑力。Thor目前还并不具备这一点，但是他还年轻。

"Da dadra id hinahden. I yu hew du leas a ertche a craw, den yu hwew du at wa je fruk." Thor 说。

"Da hwew hav berid." 那个猎手回应。他的举止带着不屑。

Thor只是点点头。

"Hinhahden." 说完他起身。 "Wei uy, ni id derk fwa liep berid ledis mud a hom."

每人都扛了一块熊肉，包括我也是。不过他们给了我很重的一块，这压得我颤抖的四肢生疼。尽管这样我还是忍着窃笑把它扛回去了。Thor坐在火旁当众给了我一只我捕来的鸟。我把它吃的一干二净，然后吸吮它的骨髓。熊肉被分给了其他人。Ullr分到了的那块对孩子来说绝对超大，接下来一整晚他都在享受Sif的关心和朋友的敬佩。恶煞吃了一只鸟和一些熊肉，当然他很大方地和Frigga分享了这一切。

我现在才注意到，他们两个人在部落里的时候经常呆在一块。男人们会追求那些没有孩子或者不在哺乳期的女人，而女人会在他们中间做选择。但是这两个人，他们是相爱的。这从他们与对方说话的方式中就可以看出来，他们会张开双臂迎接对方，晚上会相拥而眠，恶煞只咬了一口属于自己的肉食就充满爱意地把剩下的都放到Frigga的碗里。

那一瞬间我控制不住地渴望也能拥有这么一段爱情。到Frigga这个年纪的女人已经不可能再生育孩子，而到了恶煞这种年纪的男人也已经没能力打猎，但是他们始终关心着对方。我相信正是他们对对方的爱让他们坚持着活下去。

可惜这种感情不是我能奢望的，我只是Thor的所有物。如果我想要活下去，要么逃离他，然后靠自己杀出一条血路，要么保持自己对这个部落的利用价值，这样一来即使有天Thor对我的兴趣不再，他们也不会杀了我。

Thor的心情不错。部落的人在边上唱歌跳舞，他的手臂环在我的腰上跟着一起唱，他的声音低哑深沉，响彻在人群里。那是一段我不认识的旋律。

过了一会儿Thor拉着我离开人群，带我回洞里。Frigga已经将洞里的大部分东西都打包收拾好了，只剩下一张铺床的兽皮。其他数量并不多的东西都已经整齐地摆在边上，好方便携带。

Thor放下他的石斧，双手环住我。他非常喜爱那把斧子，随时都带在身边。它是一件非常好用的工具，但是我更希望他多用用石刀。等我想离开的时候，我不可能有太多突袭的机会，所以如果可能，我需要的东西最好都能直接在Thor的所有物里找到。

Thor用力地吻我，揉搓我的大腿。我贴上去，手臂绕上他的脖子。

他又亲了我一下，腾出一只手摸找润滑用的油脂。好在Frigga知道先别把它也打包起来。他的手指向下握住我的肉棒撸了几下，然后打开我的双腿。当他打开我的身体时，我努力深呼吸放松自己。

等我准备好了之后，Thor起身将一些油脂涂到他的粗长上。他笑着低头看我，缓缓地推进。我微弱地低吟一声，弓起身想找到体内舒服的那一点。Thor知道我想要的是什么，于是不断调整他撞击的角度，当他撞上那个点，我狠狠地抽气。他脸上的笑容不断扩大，更加确信而大力地上下撞击那个位置。我躺下身，让自己更放松地迎合他。

他的一只手伸到我们中间，握住我的阴茎，接着伴随他抽插的节奏开始撸动。让我感到恐惧的是我的身体开始有反应了。

这是不对的，我不想这样。

我的手往下握住他的巨物，想把它推出去。

“不要，”我的呼吸越来越急促，“Thor，不要这样。”

他没有停下，宽厚而满是老茧的手掌缓缓放开我，蛮力的挺动把我一步步推向高潮的边缘，我几乎拼近全力忍住射精的冲动。面对他的绝对力量，我双手的反抗是那么无力。手臂跟着他的手臂动作，乍一看很难分清我究竟是在阻止他还是在鼓励他。

挣扎的努力还是白费了。我大叫一声，将白浊射到了自己的腰腹上。甬道用力挤压着Thor，他也在那一刻释放了出来。我们静静躺在那里，大口喘气，身体牢牢锁住对方。他从我的体内抽出，扯起毛皮的边缘，将浊液从我的肚子上擦掉，然后双臂缠绕着我准备睡觉。

Thor很愉悦，他当然高兴，可是我却吓坏了。不得不屈服于用肉体做交易是一回事，可是享受过程？当他射在我体内的时候，我自己也高潮着射了自己一身？

身后的Thor在沉睡中轻哼了一声，然后紧了紧缠绕着我的拥抱。我静静躺在黑暗之中，倾听外面传来的部落其他人的声响。最后Frigga和恶煞也进来睡觉了。

****

第二天的打猎Thor带上我，绑我的绳子系在他的腰上。猎手们一路穿越过平原，来到一片岩石裸露的空地，在这里他们能够观测到整个周围的情况。Thor注视我的眼神看起来非常严肃。他在我身上冒了极大风险，稍有差池就可能毁了他的首领地位。我发现自己并不想让他失望。尽管性子有点冲动，他仍不失为一个优秀的首领。只要给他时间，他那年轻人独有的莽撞终会慢慢冷静沉淀下来。

我们俩收集了足够用于投掷的石头，然后两人一组出发，尽可能放轻脚步前往那片林地。

我砸下树上的小鸟，猎人们就负责在它们反应过来之前抓住它们。这种合作很有效率。还有其他的猎手也想尝试投掷，成功的概率不一。相比于夸赞我，猎手们宁愿自己相互夸奖。对这点我早有预料。

Thor表现不是很好，尽管按理说他应该擅长的。他投掷的方式看起来特别笨拙，而且老是扔歪。随着时间推移，他也越来越受挫。最终他克制不住自己的脾气，拿起锤子砸向离他最近的那只鸟。

我终于明白为什么他的动作那么别扭。他已经习惯丢掷那把尾端绑着木棍的重物，这让他在面对重量轻得多的东西时会不知所措，手忙脚乱。

石斧击中鸟的时候，它发出一声凄厉的叫声，从树上坠下。

Thor和我交换了一个眼神，跑去看结果。

这个可怜的小东西被斧子压扁了，大张着翅膀，腿直直地朝上。

我们怔怔地看了一会儿，然后我咯咯地傻笑了起来。

Thor抬头看我，有点火大，不过马上嘴角也扬起了一个微笑的弧度，然后也开始轻笑出声，胸腔随着笑声震动。我们站那儿对着斧头和小鸟的死状大笑，一直到其他人找到我们才继续行动。

下一次Thor抡起手臂准备掷出石头的时候，我走上前去用手覆上它。Thor盯着我用正确的投掷方式移动他的手臂，动作非常缓慢，好方便他学习和掌握。

那天接下来的时间里他并没有取得什么进步，不过当晚我看到他在营地边上练习投掷，而我准备开始享用我的烤小鸟。

****

按照Thor的决定，我们五天后出发了。部落里其他人不愿意背的东西全堆到了我身上。Thor同意了。寒冬临近，他却还打算带上我，这个想法明显蠢透了，作为交换，他不得不向族人做出让步。我努力忽视身上背负的重量，把注意力都放到走我前面的那个人的脚上。

我们走了整整一天，到晚上才吃了点数量不多的食物。好在之前有猎到那只熊，让部落在开始这段迁徙之前补充了点油腥，可是也就只这么点了。这个部落没有为了囤积食物而捕猎的意识。

那天晚上等我们停驻下来的时候我早累瘫了。肩膀上的负重压得我往前一个趔趄。Thor注意到了，他帮我把东西卸下来，部落的其他人也分散开来，检查我们休息地的安全。

我揉了揉肩膀，缓解下疼痛。我不知道我们还要走多久，也不想当着全部落的面问这个问题，免得他们以为我是在抱怨。

我们走了总共十二天，然后才停下做一个长达数日的休整。休息地点是一个巨大的洞穴，因为足够高，从这里望出去视野非常清晰。Thor打着手势让我明白，这是一个临时休息点，足够所有人聚集休息，吃点食物，然后再继续前行。我对这些并不关心，我累坏了，只想着能躺下来好好休息。

接下来的那一天上午我打起了十二分注意。

我们已经接近我部落领地的边缘，就在恶煞杀了我父亲而且失去了他一只眼睛的地点附近。之前被我们用做边界线的河流从山上淌淌流下。

我现在才明白为什么Thor的部落要杀害我的部落。这么多年来为了狩猎，我们在这个区域不断推进，越来越深入。Thor的部落肯定也意识到了长久以来我们出没得越来越频繁，最终他们跟踪我们到达我们的栖息地，然后杀了我们。这是个残酷的世界。他们承担不起竞争的风险。

我眺望这片熟悉的土地，心里充斥着浓浓的哀伤。一部分的我渴望跑回家去，我对路线再熟悉不过了。内心深处我总想着只要我跑回去，族人们都将在那里迎接我。但是他们都不在了。他们都死了，我现在属于这个以我为责任的男人。

Thor走过来坐到我身边，我定定地望向那条从树林里流出然后穿行于岩石之间的河流。

"Wei craw dawa." 他说。

我点点头，做不到掩藏我此刻的情绪。

"Yu erd grif."他说。

我困惑地转头看他。我不认识这个词。

"Grif." 他重复了一遍，抚上我的脸颊。它们已经湿了，我哭了，而我自己甚至完全没有意识到这点。

"Yu tier grim grif."他的语气很温柔。.

我艰难地吞咽了一下，虽然我心情不好，但是我还不能惹恼他。

Thor留我继续坐着，自己去组织猎手们的工作。我把森林扫视了一遍，希望能找到些族人的蛛丝马迹，证明他们没有真的离我而去。我没成功。

我听到身后传来脚步声。一开始我以为是Thor，因为它们很轻柔。接着，Ullr在我身边坐下。

他笑的有点害羞，手里拿着一块扁扁的石子。

"Hwew yu etch da a tot?" 他问我，做了一个投掷的动作。

我的手覆上他，给他展示移动手腕的正确方式。他对着洞穴的墙壁练习了几次，想试着打中墙上的一个浅浅的小洞。必要的时候我会时不时地纠正他。

Thor走过来看我们。当他看到自己的儿子几乎就要打中目标时，神情看起来非常开心。

"Gool Ullr, gool. Yu hwew bu ta crawa sort." 他说。

Ullr笑得更加灿烂了。

Thor伸手抓起我的手臂把我拉近。他的另一只手上拿着绳子。关于绑着我的这个安排在捕鸟的时候倒是还好，可是如果他们要进行大型狩猎，那我对Thor来说就会成为一个巨大的累赘。他看起来倒是完全不介意，把绳子一端环在我腰上，另一端绕上他自己的。他微笑着看我，欠身过来吻了我一下。他都没好好喂饱我，但是食物很少，所以我勉强允许这种事的发生了。如果他不再给我食物，我就阻止他的小动作。

我们出发沿着岩石的一侧往下走，到达河岸边。我们将越过它进入我部落的领地。我现在离家是那么的近，可是即使我现在跑走，成功逃离，我也没机会再看到它了。

我尽量让自己不要想东想西，把注意力转移到寻找食物上。猎手们趟过河流，进入另一侧的树林，开始检查地面上的痕迹。我双手各抓着一块石头，目光锁定在树顶。

一整天我只击落了两只小鸟，Fandral沿着足迹猎杀到一只狐狸。花了这么多时间，才这么点收获实在不够。回去的路上我已经不指望自己能分得任何食物了。

不过，倒是有一样东西我绝对可以搞得到。我注意到一片长着果子的杜松子灌木丛。我走过去抓下一把果子，趁着其他人还没反应过来直接塞进嘴里。

Thor跟过来也开始摘果子。猎人们也很快加入我们。我停下往嘴里塞东西，也开始收集果子。我们两三下把灌木丛子摘个精光，接着继续返回营地。

我一直留心路上，但是没有再发现其他食物。不过这并没有打断我的好心情。不管怎么说，我现在在我自家的领地上，我知道在这片土地上我总能活下来。

我们和部落的其他人分享了这些浆果子，尽量让每个人都能分到一小把，只有这么点了。猎人们享用了鸟和狐狸。我没分到任何食物，所以Thor在做他最热衷的运动时也比平时少了不少乐趣。他边揉娑边亲吻我的脖子，嘴里咕哝着什么，听起来像是道歉，不过我的身体还是一动不动。我不能那么轻易就让步，所以我只是不给任何反应地躺在兽皮上。

另外还有一件事情也一直在困扰我。现在我们所有人都在一个洞穴里，我们没有自己的私人空间。我之前担心自己沦为部落的取乐对象这件事终于还是发生了。

Thor上我的时候，有几个人就光明正大地在边上看着。我的目光撞上Fandral的时候，他还冲我笑笑，对我使了个眼色。我让自己死死地躺在那里，不让羞耻感表现在脸上。

等Thor结束了之后，他一只手抱住我，似乎这才注意到边上那些观众。

他冲他们皱起眉头。他们立刻转过眼去看其他东西。不过不包括Sif，她朝我们重重哼了一声。

"Da hwew du seh liep leas, je hwew du mud lat yu." 她的语气很不屑。

Thor无视她，只是把我拉得更近一些。不过他的心情在那晚接下来的时间里都很差。

第二天Thor又把我系回恶煞那里，然后和其他猎手们离开。我当众的不配合显然让他不高兴了。我没提出异议，我不想再进一步惹怒他。

恶煞和部落里的其他大部分人一起下山过河找寻食物。他们之中有人发现了另一片杜松灌木丛，于是上前采摘。等我走到的时候，Sif把我的手拍开。我缩回去在边上等着，留恶煞尽可能地多摘一些。即将到来的寒冬让每个人都变得自私，对那些没办法为自己寻找到食物的人来说，死亡便是他们为部落做的最大贡献。而对Sif来说，那些人指的正是我。

恶煞和我离开大队伍，我还在搜寻小鸟，他则扫视林子寻找其他灌木丛。

由于目光一直盯着上面，我不小心踩进了溪水里。

我的双脚一寒，失去平衡，直接栽进水里。恶煞也被我拖带到水边，勉强没打湿自己。

我从水里爬上岸，皮肤冻僵了，我使劲搓着手臂，想让自己暖和一点。笨死了，我怎么会笨到让自己的注意力完全投在头顶上。  
恶煞什么话也没说，只是继续前进寻找食物。我跟着他，忍着打颤的冲动，整个人都蔫蔫的。

我们一无所获，回程对我们两人来说都有些煎熬。Thor没有分我任何一点食物。他还在因为我当众不配合他这件事情而生气，不过他和我一样清楚，我对他的配合是需要东西交换，而不是免费给的。我坐下来，想要甩去周身那深入骨髓的寒冷。

Frigga和恶煞共用了她的食物。他只吃下一半她递来的食物，把剩下一半又推了回去。他的意思很清楚，不希望她因为自己的无能而挨饿。我又一次感觉到自己对这种感情的渴望。

Thor没注意这些，他满满咬了一口自己的猎物，时不时瞄一眼身侧，想确认我已经注意到他手上的食物。我安静地坐在他身边，努力不让他听到我肚子的咕噜声。我还是觉得冷，而且很不舒服。

Thor那晚不再和我睡。他抓起Sif的手，把她带去他的床上。我被留在了篝火旁。部落里的有些成员脸带兴味的看着我，因为我处境的变化而幸灾乐祸。

那一晚我尽量贴着火堆躺在地上，身后一直回荡着Thor做爱的声响。

我有些担心，如果他对我失去兴趣，那我也活不了多久了。我还没有搞到小刀或者其他任何我一个人生存需要的东西。

第二天早上Thor的怒气还没消下去。Sif一脸胜利者的姿态。我又被绑在恶煞身上，不过我已经不知道Thor是决定继续留下我，还是任我自生自灭了。

恶煞也明显对我不满。他脚步急重地穿过林子，想要把我甩下，可惜却走得不够快。我心生绝望地寻找果子和食物。自从前天吃了点杜松果子之后我再也没吃过任何东西，我能感觉到我的四肢现在很虚弱。

我们又一次脱离了大部队。他们不愿意让我们分享他们找到的食物。我们大部分时间都在四处走动，我越来越疲惫，脚步开始蹒跚。  
中午的时候我们发现一棵树。它上面长着黄色的果子，味道吃着有点酸。我们站在树枝下盯着它们，我把它们叫做api，恶煞叫它们pilel。

即使最低的那根枝丫对我们来说还是太高。我可以爬上树干试试，但是前提得解开绑着恶煞的绳子。而且我现在好累。我们看着对方，满脸失望。

"Liep tong." 恶煞对我说。他掏出小刀切断绳子，我吃惊地看他把他的长矛系到绳子末端，瞄向目标。

一开始我想着他肯定没投中，长矛掠过最低的那根树枝，飞往它的另一侧。不过我马上便明白他的打算了。他抓住长矛，攥紧绳子。  
我走到树下沿着树干爬上去。恶煞借用自己的体重把树枝拉下来，让我更容易上到枝干上。我爬了会儿，确定自己趴稳了之后就去够那些果子。

我一直摘到太阳开始落山。我装满自己的袋子之后把它放到地面上，然后抓起恶煞的袋子继续装。

等我们出发回营地的时候天色已经黑了。我们靠紧对方，小心翼翼地沿着记号穿过森林回到河边。

我可以看到远处营地的火光。我们走得很慢，小心避开小石子。恶煞在嘟哝着什么，我听到了“Frigga”的名字，看到他的脸上写满担忧。我不是很明白，为什么她牵挂他这件事会让他反过来担心她。

应该有个人来为此写首歌，让他们的爱情永永远远地流传下去。

她在入口处等着我们。看到恶煞，她惊呼一声，终于松下一口气。这一幕让我脸上出现笑意的同时眼眶里也涌出了泪水。

出乎我意料的是我自己也落入了一个怀抱。Thor把我拥入怀里，搂得紧紧的。在感受过夜晚空气的寒冷之后，他身体的热度让我感觉宛如天堂。我站在原地抬头看他，绿色的双眸撞进他蓝色的眼睛里。

我举起自己的袋子，向他展示那些果子。作为回应，他深深地吻住我。我递回手中的袋子，摘果子的时候我已经吃过一些了，恶煞也是。我们也许被低估，但是我们并不傻。

Thor和我分享了一些他猎到的食物。那是一只田鼠，他用一张毛皮逮住的。反正差不多是用那种方法。我没有完全看明白他的肢体描述，不过这不要紧，重点是他对我的兴趣回来了。

那一晚我咽下自己的骄傲，身体跟随他摆动，当他冲刺着射满我体内的时候，主动贴上去狠狠地吻他。


End file.
